Simon's Time
by Creeply
Summary: Simon seduces Brittany at Alvin's funeral. One shot. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick one shot. Warning lemon/cuck/sex/cheating/funeral sex/mourning sex. Out of character and dom/sub relationship. Enjoy. Read and review.**

Simon smirked as he exited the garden party and headed up the stairs to the kitchen. He entered Alvin and Brittany's old house. It was so dreary inside. All the curtains were covered by thick black curtains out of mourning and most of the house felt stuffy and closed off. He walked through it knowing exactly where she was going to be.

Brittany was standing in front of the kitchen sink and just staring at the black curtain that covered it. Her dress was as black as the curtain if made of significantly less material. It hugged her large hip and ass, her breasts seemed to be squeezed in. And cupped upwards like a couple of hands holding her tits upwards. Simon licked his lips. She looked positively ravishing.

Simon walked up behind her and spun her around before kissing her forcefully on the mouth. Her eyes widened in fear and she attempted to wriggle out of his grasp. He finally had to pull back sloppily for air and breathed deeply looking deeply into her eyes. She was significantly shorter then him. By around a head.

Not as short as Eleanor but she definitely did not meet her sister Jeanette when it came to height.  
"I have been waiting for this for too long." Simon said authoritatively as he began to kiss her again and roughly thrust his hand between her thighs. He smirked when he felt that her lacey panties were nice and damp from that one kiss alone. He couldn't blame her he was also pretty turned on by just that one kiss himself.

"N-No. Please." Brittany begged desperately. Her make up smudged and starting to run. She looked at him desperately. Pleadingly. But not for the reason that you would expect. She was looking at him lovingly. She wanted him to be inside of her. She wanted him to fuck her silly. She knew it and he knew it. They were simply prolonging the inevitable. It was the little game that they played every single time. There was one or two tiny little details different this time though.

"It-it's Alvin's funeral. You can't fuck his widow at his funeral." She said desperately.  
"So what? I'm the alpha now. Which means that I can do whatever that I like. And you will like it too." He kissed her neck and relished in the sound that she made with every loving kiss and suck and bite. She grasped his head and kept his face smothered deep in her neck. He breathed in her perfume, she had to smell nice even when she was burying her husband. The little flirtatious slut.

"But what about Jeanette? She is right outside. She is your wife for Gods sake." Simon frowned and bit her harder, hard enough to make her cry out in pain. He looked at her warningly.  
"The alpha fucks the most sexually available and attractive mates. The ones that get him going. And that is you. Jeanette doesn't do it for me anymore. I mean look at her." He unabashed pulled the curtain back and pushed Brittany's face to it. Brittany looked at where her little sister stood talking with some folks. She had crows feet around her eyes, a few gray hairs and her tits were not as attractive as they used to be. Even her dress seemed to be covering her sexuality and her body more then ecentuating it. Instead of making her look more attractive all it did was cover up her beauty. Brittany would wisely use clothing to make her be even more attractive. She used her clothes to bring attention to her still proud tits and rear. Jeanette was never comfortable with the attention but Brittany of course relished in it.

"Yes...I...I see." Brittany said significantly cowed.  
"I am the alpha remember that." Simon said as he bit her neck again. She gasped and rubbed her hips against his cock and balls. Nice and big and thick. A real alpha's balls. She needed those balls inside of her. Simon smiled at her stupidity and complacency.  
There was no such thing as an alpha that was just a stupid urban legend. There was no such thing as one animal that rules over a pack. The closest thing to that was humans. And those people were assholes. But of course simple minded fashion oriented cum tank Brittany did not know that. Which made her easy to exploit for his sexual needs. Which was exactly what he planned to do.

"So are you ready for me to fuck you at your dead husbands funeral?"  
"Yes." Brittany spoke and ground her ass into his genitals again.  
"Are you mine to do with whenever I wish?"  
"Yes."  
"Even in the middle of the night you will come over to my house and give me a quickie?"  
"Oh god yes. My mind, my body, my heart, my soul, my breasts, my cunt, my ASS! Everything about me is yours and yours alone to do with as you want." Brittany said in joy as she felt the burning hot rod in his pants. Simon smiled, his glasses reflecting the light so that no one would be able to see his eyes.

He grasped her top and pulled it down with one finger. Her breasts popped out free. No bra, she would never wear a bra, the straps would show on this thing. He spun her around and lifted her onto the counter. He roughly grabbed her panties and yanked them off. Ripping the lace in half. She frowned at him.

"H-Hey!"  
"Alvin has a huge inheritance and a life insurance policy. You can afford some new underwear." He said as he kissed her pouting lips and trembling chin. She really liked that pair of panties though! They fit her wide ass, it was hard to find clothes that fit her wide ass.

She felt him grab her hips and pull her roughly so that they were rutting against each other. Their clothing still on but getting significantly fucked out. He grabbed his belt and quickly undid it. His cock flopped out. It was big, and wide, it was like an elephant trunk. The perfect size to stick into her cunt. Brittany gulped and felt herself grow warm deep in her core.

It would not be the first time that they fucked...but this made it feel more permanent. It made it feel as if it would stick. Before it had been a fun little game to tease each other with when they were bored...but here and now...it felt as permanent as...well as a funeral...

Brittany grasped his back and arched her own when he began to ease himself inside of her. She gasped and a few tears came out. She felt as if her beloved Alvin was watching them from heaven...and getting significantly aroused and disappointed. She was already another mans slut. His brand new cum slut. She knew that she would not be able to go back from this. She was exclusively Simon's from now until the end of time.

She began to thrust against him. Her mind wandering, her breasts bouncing free in the air. Her toes clenched in her sandals until they fell off. She arched her back and scooted her bare bum across the counter until it was firmly in the palms of his hand. She bounced up and down excitedly. She was his. She was his! He thrust powerfully back into her. His cock reached the back of her womb. He knew the scientific word for womb, but it was long and boring and in latin. And why should he bother thinking about her womb when he could just appreciate having his cock held in her cunt. It was like she was never going to let him go. She was keeping him inside of her tunnel forever and ever.

She might be his cum slut but as long as his dick was inside of her she called all of the shots. He didn't hate that. She was a pretty decent lay. With her big massage able butt cheeks in his hands. Bouncing hypnotically up and down and getting her sweat and lady cum everywhere...well he was getting rather damp, and she was getting a puddle everywhere.

Simon merely grinned and continued to thrust into her. His cock was like a homing beacon reaching all the way into her womb and pressing her most sensitive of places down wards. As if they were buttons and he was expertly pressing them all. He stopped and paused. She looked at him in confusion. Her perfect hair was ruined, her make up was running and her panties were shredded on one of her ankles. She looked at him like a lost child. Fearful and respectful but still curious.  
"Why did you stop?" She said softly. He could feel his orgasm rising inside of him. Churning in his balls and creeping up his shaft. His baby batter was nice and fertile, he had not come once for a month he had not even masturbated. He had enough semen stored up in his balls to rival a horses load. He didn't want to waste all of it right then and there. He pulled out of her and began to stroke himself teasingly. Her juices making for a nice natural lube.  
"No reason. Just wanted to make sure that you really wanted it all." He said teasingly as he began to stroke at his damp cock. She frowned before she slid off of the counter and leaned her stomach on it, her butt holding itself up, her knees and legs shaky the entire time but she was well aware that she had to do this. If she ever hoped to cum then she needed to humiliate herself for this beast of a man.

"I want it. I want it all. Please...I beg you...please..." Simon grinned again and shoved his cock back into her. She threw her head back as he began to fuck her from behind. She felt as if she was being ravaged. As if she were a feral bitch in heat and had just met the alpha of her life. The alpha to end all alphas. The perfect mate. The perfect man. The perfect fuck.

Simon felt his orgasm rise up again and did nothing to control it. He thrust himself deeper into her. He made sure that she was sufficiently wet. He made sure that she was starting to orgasm. And then he cam long and hard. She gasped as he filled her up to the bursting point. Then he continued. He pulled out of her and came on her back and the back of her bare shoulders and even made a little bit of a smile on her ass cheeks.

She gasped and panted in complete and utter bliss. She looked up at him with wide desperate eyes.  
"I-I am all dirty." She said softly.  
"So go put on another dress or something. Haven't you been wearing the same one for over fifteen minutes? I am amazed that you haven't melted yet or anything." She pouted. Put out that he was making fun of her. So what if she liked being pretty! She had Alvin to impress...or at least Simon to impress...the hypocrite, making fun of Jeanette for not keeping up her appearance and then picking on her for doing so.

She would go and change. The moment that she was certain that her legs would be able to support her weight without sending her to the floor, she was so full of cum that she would probably burst like a water balloon.

The two of them heard a gasp from the doorway. They both turned to see Eleanor standing there in her mourning attire. She gazed at Brittany bent over and covered in semen. And then looked at Simon. Some of his sperm still dribbling white and sticky and with a heavenly odor emanating from his cock. He looked at the big breasted bimbo that had just walked in on his little love session. He turned to Eleanor, the light flashing off of his glasses. He grinned sadistically and stuck his pinky into Brittany's blinking ass hole. She groaned and contracted around the finger instinctually. 

"Well what are you waiting for?" Simon said to Eleanor as she took a hesitant step into the kitchen. "It's not going to suck itself."

* * *

A few months later Theodore's car did not break and Eleanor was quickly indoctrinated into the glories of Simon's glorious cock.

 **Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or if anyone is out of character. Or really just downright cruel. just wanted to write out a quick and weird cuck story. Remember to read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review, this is a flashback. Also a cuckold story so expect that and some other crazy stuff to happen. They are all humans and in college at the moment. Sorry if this is a little on the short side. Just wanted to get this chapter out. Also read and review some of my other stuff. That would be really awesome of you folks. Mostly for people who want to be freaky and read some good old fashioned porn without plot. Because it is awesome.**

Simon shamelessly cackled as he continued to cook the solution over the bunsen burner. He was positive that he had it down this time. He knew that it would be perfect. The college aged man was living out his dreams of pushing he boundaries of science and creating things that fall more into the realm of magical. It was like he was a scientist from a movie.

His latest conception in the empty science wing of the college was going to be a hormone stabilizing elixir. He wanted to test the affects that it would have on mice and other animals if he could find the genes that animals tend to find in mates and see what sort of outcome that would have on humans. Admittedly it sounded as if it were mostly an elitist dream trying to become reality. And not all that scientific. He also would never admit this to anyone but it was also because of his brothers.

The two of them were always covered in women. Theodore with his seemingly natural sweetness, and Alvin with his cocky charisma. And all that Simon had was boring old Jeanette for a booty call. Which he had to work for. It wasn't fair.

It was even less fair because Jeanette was going to the same college as Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor were going to. Simon and Brittany were at the same college. But this was Brittany, who still seemed to be dating Alvin even after all of these years and seemed loyal to him. Even though she was a massive flirt she had never once cheated on him. Simon in his twisted paranoid mind could tell the truth. He knew when someone had been having sex.

And it didn't take a genius to tell that Alvin had been sleeping with someone.

Simon took a deep breath and studied the serum in front of him. He had tested it out on a few animals...now it was time for human trials. Simon took a deep steadying breath and drank the entire thing down with one massive gulp.

He gasped. He groaned, he clenched his stomach. He clenched his genitals. And his arms. He growled and groaned as he fell to the floor and began to twist and groan in agony. Finally he opened his eyes. He was no longer the same Simon who had closed them. He was better. Stronger. Smarter. He was Simon but he was now floating on the greatest invention of all time. A lust poison. And he knew just the person that he wanted to try it out on.

He picked up his phone and dialed. Smirking as the call went through.

A few hours later Brittany walked through the doors to the nerd lab that Simon spent most of his time. She was wearing her lifeguard uniform. Tight booty shorts that showed off her impressive derrière and a sweatshirt. It got cold sitting by a pool all day. But she liked the money and the flexible hours. Hell she sometimes left the pool unsupervised and no one complained. She also got to use the pool whenever she wanted. It was a great gig, kept her nice and fit to keep up with Alvin and his sexual appetites.

She had no idea why Simon had called her. They didn't run in the same circles. She mostly ignored the guy if she caught him staring at her on campus, but he also seemed to keep to himself. She didn't blame him, he had no Jeanette to talk to so he basically had nothing.

Brittany got to a counter and jumped up onto it. She began to hum and tap her toes. She took out her phone and played with the buttons for a few seconds. Her eyes growing wide and unfocused as she continued to play her little game. Simon rose out from behind the counter. His body was different.

He was no longer scrawny, he was far from being buff. But he was powerful looking. With strong arms and tough legs. He had removed his shirt and had a god set of abs. His hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail. His cock was protruding from his jeans. The button was unable to hold the massive member and was straining, close to snapping right off. He took a few moments to appreciate the beauty that sat before him.

Her hair was long and loose, her breasts made her sweatshirt balloon outwards. They were big, not as big as Jeanette's but she wore clothes that brought your attention to them. She would obviously never drown with those things as floatation devices. Her butt was nice and toned. Beautiful and shapely. Her thighs a good handful. He could smell her sex. From all the way across the room he could smell her need.

She sniffed at the air. Brittany cocked her cute little face and winkeled her cute little nose. She was catching a smell. A very distinct smell. An alluring smell. Better then sweets, or perfume, she turned her head and closed her eyes sniffing. She smelt it getting closer and then it was overpowering and surrounding her. She opened her eyes in shock as Simon's mouth closed around hers and his teeth clacked against hers before his tongue forced its way down her throat. She attempted to shout, to scream, to gag. But all she could do was sit there as he kissed her.

He finally pulled back. Her hands were balled into fists and she was staring at him with wide surprised eyes. Passion was in his eyes and hearts were starting to form in hers. Dear God when did Simon become a hunk?

She tried to talk but could only get out a squeak. Then she let out a shriller squeak when he dropped to her legs and spread them. He grinned as he saw her cunt lips portruding out from her body. Pushing against the poor excuse for pants. Not even wearing panties. Her tanned flesh looked lovely enough to kiss. Which was exactly what he was doing.  
"Simon?" she said surprised. He kissed her cunt through her pants and she arched her back. His touch was electric and she was sparking.  
"Don't talk. Just enjoy." He said as he reached down and pulled her pants down to her ankles. She kicked them off across the room. Before she also pulled her top off and over her head. Her tits were also braless. She smiled down at him.

"Okay then nerd boy. I haven't had my beak wet for a while I can fuck a virgin." Simon smirked. He was far from a virgin, he had the body of an experienced porn star. He did not even do a double take at the sight of her pussy. IT was clean shaven, her curtains were parted and he licked it a few times before delving himself into her depths.

Brittany gasped as she orgasmed almost instantly. She looked down at him in awe. She squeezed his head between her thighs. He wasn't slowing down. If anything he was speeding up his efforts. Making her enjoy it more, and orgasm more. She gasped and felt herself feel exhausted. And all he had done so far was tongue fuck her! What was up with this? How could he make her feel so exited and not even be fucking her yet?

She gasped and groaned beginning to snap herself in half. Alvin wasn't even a quarter as good as Simon was. How was this even possible? It was like magic. She reached down and grabbed a hold of his bare back. She thought of how broad and strong he felt. She gasped as he forced himself even deeper. His tongue felt as if it were licking at her womb.

Brittany orgasmed one last time before collapsing backwards. Her breath ragged and her body covered in sweat.  
"That-was-sweet of-you-gasp-but-I have-a date-with-with-Alvin tonight..." She saiid her eyes fluttering closed. She felt something prod at her pussy lips. Her eyes shot open when she felt the head begin to enter. It felt like the size of a coconut. She looked down and gasped when she saw the size of his cock. It was it looked like...it should have been on a whale. .It was obscenely large. It was obscenely beautiful. It was perfection. Perfection in the shape of a cock. Her butt instinctively tensed and her toes curled inward. She shook her head.

"Don't go to sleep just yet. We still haven't gotten to the main event." Simon said as he plunged himself into her depths. He went with no hesitation. He pushed himself in like a conquering army. Brittany began to gasp, she was already exhausted from him kissing her down there...this was driving her to the brinks of insanity. She gasped and jumped up and down his cock shaft. Attempting to do something, attempting to contribute. Because she did, his cock was too perfect and she was too stubborn to just let this be a one person fuck show. But she swiftly gave up. It was impossible to keep up with his stamina it was impossible to keep up with his dick.

She was swiftly reduced to nothing more then a cock sleeve for him. She arched her back once or twice but it seemed pointless. She was filled to the breaking point with his cock. It would be impossible to do anything more then just hold on for dear life and watch him breath heavily over her and appreciate the way that he roughly groped her boobs. They seemed stationary in his massive hands. She supposed the old legend about big hands meaning big dicks was true.

She gasped as she orgasmed again. At this point it wasn't even a surprise. IT was just an enjoyment. She could do nothing but produce liquids at this point. Sweat and pussy juice sparkling down her thighs. Her mouth wide and spit coming down her lips and dribbling down her chin like a fucked stupid whore. Her eyes wide and cock drunk and tears starting to trickle down. There was a bit of pain, this cock was the largest one that she had ever had stuck inside of her. She felt as if she was being filled to the brim and then beyond. She had reached a breaking point. There was no other word for it.

And amazingly enough he had still not cum. Brittany moaned a little and groaned and gazed up at him in sheer rapture. She could only appreciate the way that he looked down at her as if he knew everything.

His face then turned a strange shade. His shaft began to expand and his balls tighten against his own thighs. He grasped her hips and began to pump even harder. Her eyes widened in fear.  
"I'm...not...gasp...oh god!...please not...gasp...not inside...SIMONNOTINSIDE...I'm not...on...the...pill!" Simon rolled his eyes in annoyance. Was she still aware enough to talk? That was annoying. He decided to consent to her. He pulled his cock out from her sopping wet and desperate pussy. She was clearly trying to keep the full feeling inside of her as she tried to move with him. But he stopped her until his cock was out. He pumped it once. And she was covered in cum.

He was still orgasming as Brittany was covered from head to toe in thick white ropes of semen. He grasped her and flipped her around. Her puffy pussy lips facing away from him and her puffy pink face lips pointing at the large tip of his cock head. He shoved it unceremoniously into her mouth and pumped her full to bursting. Her cheeks engorged and she swallowed as much as she possible could. Simon grinned down at her broken face. Tears ruining her running make up and semen covering her face up to her forehead and even trapped in her hair.

She was nursing from his cock like a new born baby from it's mothers tit.  
"Drink it all down. The protein in semen is good for you. Especially your skin." He said as he rubbed his thumb absentmindedly across her tits and rubbing his sperm into her skin. She grinned up at him around his cock.  
"It tastes good doesn't it? You are my whore now aren't you?" She nodded up and down. Her mouth full to bursting with cum and cock. She couldn't even get a word out. She gazed up at him and smiled slowly sliding off of his cock.

Her eyes widened even more.  
"Holy shit." She breathed out. He was still hard.  
"You are still conscious?" Simon said high and mighty. "Well my beautiful little whore. We definitely need to fix that." With that he slid her around on the laboratory table so that her cunt faced his cock again. She was easy to slide around now. She was covered in two different kinds of cum and enough sweat that she should have been dehydrated.

Simon only grabbed some more of his lust poison and drank deeply from the beaker. The brief few drops he left for her. She drank it down eagerly, falling deeper into a lifetime of sin and debauchery completely and utterly content with being Simon's cum slut.

 **Read and review this is a flashback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review. Just a reminder that these are mostly just smut/sex/empty things I am doing for kicks. Final chapter. This takes place directly after the first chapter. The other one was just a flashback. So I suppose that this is where the story really begins and ends. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, just wanted to knock it out of the park.**

"I don't know...you don't think it makes my head look a little bit...purple?" Jeanette said as she held the hat up to her head. Eleanor and Brittany were seated in a couple of nearby chairs. They shook their heads eagerly.  
"NO! You look perfect." Eleanor said happily as she rubbed her bloated belly.

She was seven months pregnant and could feel each and every little baby inside of her. She had no idea how she was able to hold so many, but she was certainly happy that she was able to.  
Brittany hoisted herself upwards with a grunt and waddled to her younger sister.  
"You look gorgeous dear. I bet that Simon will have to beat the men off with clubs if they get within sight of you." Jeanette blushed and giggled before holding the purple hat to her chest. She blushed heavily, it was really Simon that she wanted to beat off...but that seemed less and less likely to happen as he spent so little time with her. He was always away doing something or else working. It was a little frustrating. She was a woman, she had needs. But he never seemed to focus on them, instead being stubbornly fascinated with himself and his own needs.

"Well that's another thing...you don't think that this is a little...much?" She gestured to all of herself. New contact lenses, new dresses that really hugged her figure, with a slit along the side to give her hips and butt plenty of wiggle room, new six and a half inch heels for her to flaunt around in. And her hair had been dyed a bright chestnut and her face made up that she more closely resembled Brittany. And that of course was not taking into account how they had insisted that she get a brand new set of underwear. Black lacey stuff that had a strong amount of elasticity. It made her already full breasts seem to bounce an extra three inches whenever she took a single step. However they were stretched to the breaking point over her hips since they had nothing to actually hold up. Jeanette had larger breasts then ass. While Brittany had D cups and Eleanor had DD cups Jeanette had DDD cups. Eleanor had the largest hips that really emphasized her impressive and slappable rear. Brittany's was a little firmer and Jeanette's was the smallest but perkiest, it almost defied description how perky it was.

"NO. No. You look perfect." Eleanor attempted to assure her sister. Waving her hands anxiously. "You and Simon are going to have a great night tonight. That is a guarantee." Honestly Eleanor and Brittany needed the night to go well, otherwise they would have to deal with Simon and his lovemaking all the way to their birthdates. And they were both too full for any more fucking. There would be no more room inside of them if he continued to pump his gallons of cum into the two sisters. They were afraid that they would explode from Simon's lust. So the two had come together and concocted a scheme. The only way to get him out of their pussies was if they shoved his dick back where it belonged. Inside of his wives pussy. If they got him to find Jeanette attractive enough to fuck then they might just be lucky enough that they would get a break to tend to their own needs.

Plus it would be hot as all fuck if all four of them had breeding parties together, they felt a little bad about leaving their favorite sister out of the loop when it came to a good old fashioned hard dick fucking.

Them feeling shame for being the other women to Jeanette and Simon's marriage never once crossed their minds, they had way too many other things to worry about. Like what to name all these new babies about to be born? Seven total, that was a lot of brand new babies.

"I don't know...I mean doing all of this so soon after what happened to Alvin...and to Theodore...it doesn't seem fair." jeanette began to speak up in protest before Brittany and Eleanor waved their less forceful sister to continue.  
"That's the entire point! Simon deserves a bit of a distraction from all of the tragedy in his life! And who better to give it to him then his absolutely drop dead beautiful wife?" Eleanor said as she drummed her hands on her pregnant belly.

She also had to keep the focus off of her and Theodore's more then suspicious death. In fact Simon had demanded that she give the cop a quick suck to keep their tracks cleared. After she had done that little degrading task amazingly enough all sort of investigation was called off and she and Simon and Brittany were totally and completely in the clear.  
Eleanor and Brittany might have been accomplices in their husbands deaths but they knew the full truth. Simon had been the one to kill them. They however could never confront the man on this. He would just twist it around and make their heads all muddled and make it seem as if they had done it. Did the two have regrets that their husbands were dead and buried? Not a one. They had a much more satisfactory lover now. A lover that gave them everything and expected nothing back except the same.

And for them everything also included their darling sister. Jeanette would probably thank them after she got her oven full of baby buns.  
"I-I actually meant that it didn't seem fair to you two. You lost your husbands after all-"  
"No point in thinking about the past." Brittany said hugging her sister from behind. Her tits filled with mothers milk and her belly filled with babies pushed up against her and made Jeanette shiver in sexual excitement. She had no idea why. She just felt amazingly aroused whenever her sisters bellies rubbed against her. It made her question herself...was she...was she a pervert?

"Well Jeanette what are you waiting for? Let's get these things!" Eleanor said excitedly as she clapped her hands to get some help standing up. Soon the three sisters were marching out of the store arm in arm. Jeanette's flat belly cushioned between her two sisters big round ones with their bulging breasts almost bouncing free of their tit prisons. In some places called bras.

* * *

"Just before you go in there. Drink this." Brittany said passing Jeanette some of Simon's lust poison. She did not know the actual name. All she knew was that it made normal full grown men and women drop to the nearest surface and fuck like rabbits in heat and sexual prime. She only knew that Simon had been drinking it since college and snuck some into her own food every time that they ate together.

Jeanette looked down at it doubtfully before smiling and rubbing Brittany's cheek lovingly.  
"I trust you. Thank you for all of your help." Brittany felt her heart flutter a little in regret as Jeanette drank it. But she had to be strong, and brave, for the good of everyone and especially for the good of Simon's slowly growing harem. She had to put on a brave face.

Jeanette wiped her mouth once the elixir was gone. "Delicious."

With that she stepped into her house and closed the door behind on her sisters and her old life of normality.

Simon was sitting in his armchair reading the newspaper when his wife walked in. Normally he would greet this moment of his day with annoyance, but today he raised his eyebrows in interest.

She actually looked sexy. Her apparenace actually aroused him, which was something that he couldn't really say happened every day. He had been using Brittany and Eleanor half heartedly ever since they ballooned up with his offspring. They were filed to the brim. But Jeanette, in that outfit, with that hair, dyed thankfully and enough make up so heavily on that he couldn't even seen any of her crows feet.

"Hello Si-"She was cut off as he stood up and kissed her hard on the lips. She opened her mouth and he invited his tongue into her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He aggressively roamed his hands up and down her body. She had never felt this amount of attention from him before. He was so powerful, so passionate, she had never expected him to be that involved. He had been forceful during the wedding night, but for some reason he had insisted that she face him backwards and in the dark. So that she could not see a thing. It had been a little embarrassing. But she had put up with him out of the love that she held for Simon.

And it had paid off! Now he was paying attention to her! more then just a passing bit of attention! She could feel the firm hardness of his cock biting into the meat of her thigh. She pulled back for a quick breath of air before he forced them back together. She squeaked and gasped as he continued to kiss her hard and desperately.  
"I thought we could go out for dinner tonight." She said pushing against his chest with both hands. She had to say it between deep damp and sticky saliva filled kisses. Simon frowned and glared at her. She shifted a little uncomfortably before gasping as he picked her up bridal style and began to walk to their bedroom.

"We aren'y going to be leaving this place for a least twenty four hours. We can get some cheap take out or something." He said with a frown. They weren't going to be leaving the bedroom until he had fucked her so hard that she couldn't move. That was his ultimate plan, to fuck her until he was satisfied. It would not be romantic or organized, it would be pure hard core fucking.

They got to the bedroom and he flung her onto the bed. She oomph and looked up at him with wide desperate eyes. He dropped his pants and began working at his shirt. Her eyes widened in amazement. It was a penis. More then that it was a big penis. She had never even glimpsed one that big in pornography. It defied logic. It was like something that belonged on a horse.

"Get undressed." Simon ordered. Jeanette hastened to comply, fiddling with her hair and her dress. Simon grew frustrated and ripped his shirt off, buttons went flying everywhere. She looked up at him in her new underwear. He smiled, it really suited her, her tits were nice and fuck worthy now. He reached down and twisted one nipple through the fabric and padding before squeezing the actual breast and feeling the weight and strength behind it. Good breasts. He wondered why he had never noticed it before. Well that was all in the past. All he had to focus on now was sticking his dick a million times into her and leaving her sweaty and covered in his cum.

Jeanette quickly complied to Simon's silent encouragement and was completely naked. Simon looked her up and down apprecaitely. She must have had some sort of work done. She looked better because of it. He approved. Now all he wanted to do was fuck her. He grasped his cock and moved to spread her legs. She allowed him to do it. She saw him his muscles that she never knew that he had seemed to be constricting for one reason and one reason only, to make his cock look as large and amazing as possible. She gasped as he slowly and steadily entered her.

She saw that there was at least two inches outside of her. She had no idea how that was possible. She had to be filled to the brim. She gasped and constricted herself around his cock and groaned and shuddered as she orgasmed for the first time in what felt like months. Simon frowned as he juices surrounded his cock. He looked her deep in the eyes and continued to enter her. She gasped and groaned as she felt him push at the back of her womb and even then force it further into her body. Not slicking or cutting but almost shifting her body around so that it would be ruined for any other man. Redesigning it like a god at work. Making her perfect for one dick and one dick only. She wondered absentmindedly if this was how her sisters felt for their husbands?

She had no idea that this was exactly how they felt for her husband and her husband alone. They were ruined for any other mans cock. Now all three sisters shared a mans cock, they were brand new cock sleeves for him and him alone. They just looked a little different, ergo different bust and butt sizes. Simon appreciated the heft and size of Jeanette's impressive knockers as he hoisted them up and down. They rippled under her gasps and his thrusts. She orgasmed again and Simon was beginning to become pissed off.

"Here's a game. LEt's see how long you can hold yourself under control." Simon said simply with a grin. Jeanette's eyes were lost in a haze of lust and love for the man that was plowing her. She nodded absentmindedly and only just caught onto her next orgasm. She did not have control of her pleasure but she did have control of her orgasms. She had no idea how she was going to manage this but she would make her lover proud.

Simon grinned as her muscles tightened around him. Honestly he was amazed that the middle sister was able to fit him. Brittany of course could because he had been fucking her since college when he was still a needle dick sized punk. Now he was full grown with the cock of a stallion. Eleanor would beg and scream sometimes while he fucked her hard and long and would often vocally complain afterwards. Still she had plenty of ass meat for the pushing. Plenty to take his cock and cum. You would think she would be used to it seeing as she was built like a nice little slut.

But Jeanette was taking dick like a champ. She was even encouraging him to go faster. With how hot her snatch was he of course complied and redoubled his efforts so that she could only feel his cock, so that she could only see his eyes and widely grinning face and only be aware of his over powering masculine scent within her nostrils. She bit down onto his sweat stained shoulder and gasped as he pulled all the way to his bright red head before slamming himself down so powerfully that she gasped and shuddered and Simon could swear that he felt his own cock moving beneath their skin. Her ass tensed in concentration.

She had to be aware she had to be in control. But her control was slipping and soon she was only aware of the pressure building up inside of herself. She flung her head back in bliss. This was what life was about, finding a husband with a nice big dick and letting him fuck you to orgasm after mind shattering orgasm. She knew why she married him. And she would never doubt him ever again.

"I-I can't hold on!" Jeanette gasped out she had orgasmed too many times already, she was never going to walk again. Simon cupped her cheek and smiled lovingly down at her.  
"Neither am I. Let it go." She screamed as he began to explode, his cum painting the back of her womb. He pulled out and continued to jack himself off. His cum went flying everywhere. Coating her from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. A large dollop landed on her nose, a string across her breasts and on the tips of her nipples like tit milk, and even splattering the steam covered window and sweat stained sheets and walls. Jeanette looked up at him wide eyed and surprised.

"That-was-incredible-" She gasped out before squeaking in surprise as he flipped her onto her stomach and raised her onto her knees.  
"Not done yet." He said as he gave a liberal spank to her ass. He teased her ass hole a little but decided to only go at it once his cock had a little bit more lube from her pussy juice, his cum and their combined sweat. He would make do with simple old doggy style for now.

He entered her and ignored her gasps of pleasure, concerned only with his own release.

* * *

"It's over." Eleanor said as she looked up at the steamy window of Simon and Jeanette's bedroom. She let out a sigh of relief and an 'oh!' when she felt one of her babies kick.  
"I hope that he appreciates that we got him a brand new fuck toy. I just hope that she doesn't see through all that 'be sexy because you're the last one with a husband' crap." Eleanor said icily. She might have been indebted to Simon for liberating her from Theodores weak little baby dick, but she still blamed him for knocking her up and for getting her addicted to his cock.

At least all three sisters were in it together now.  
"No." Brittany said sadly "It's only beginning." She had been a recipient to Simon's lust the longest. She knew how the man worked. She knew that this was only the start of her life, not the end. Now. Now things were going to get even more fucked up. For her, her sisters, for Simon, and most likely for the babies that they carried inside of them.

 **That was that. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
